1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coated paperboard carton packaging machines, and generally to carton loading and carton stripping apparatuses for these machines. The invention is particularly concerned with a slide guide means to prevent rotation of the slide during a reciprocating linear movement of the slide, yet to permit movement between the slide drive rod and guide rod to take up errors in parallelism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the coated paperboard carton packaging machine art to provide guide means for reciprocating linear drive rods for performing certain operations, such as carton loading and carton stripping operations. The prior art packaging machines have employed fork type guides on machine operating parts where a linear motion is employed. A disadvantage of such fork type guide means is that they have inherent tolerance problems between a drive shaft and a guide shaft, which results in binding between moving parts. The prior art guide means employ various types of notches and slots, which are all difficult to clean, and they are dirt collectors and hard to lubricate. A further disadvantage of the prior art guide structures is that they do not provide any lateral movement between a guide shaft and a drive shaft.